


To the Marrow

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Body Modification, M/M, watching someone (consensual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: If someone had told him, Tim might've avoided the new gym around the corner.





	To the Marrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



If  _ someone  _ had told him about those statements, Tim might have avoided the new gym around his corner. He wonders if it’s better that no one did.

The room is empty, except for Jay, and even the feeling of something watching has gone away. The only person here watching is Jay, and Tim knows he only does it if Tim wants him to.

Jay says he likes his bone structure, says he likes how his muscles play over them. 

Jay says he can get rid of the scars, says he can mould his bones to whatever he wants, if he isn’t happy with them. 

Tim considers it.

Not yet, though. For now he just enjoys Jay’s eyes on him, the strain on his muscles as he lifts the weight, the cooling sheen of sweat on his skin, and the promise of exertion later that has nothing to do with the gym and everything with soft sheets and rough hands. 

One day - soon. Maybe then the feeling of being Watched will stop permanently, maybe then he will feel like himself in his skin again. Maybe then he will wake up and not see the ghost of Danny’s face in his mirror.


End file.
